


Of Hot Chocolate And Mario Games

by Car_isabel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Derek, Parent Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Car_isabel/pseuds/Car_isabel
Summary: Just a sneak peek into the married life of Sterek and their teen daughter Emma.( “Isn’t a little hot to drink hot chocolate?”Turning around again, Stiles answers, ”It’s for Emma”.“Oh, that time of the month again?” Derek grimaces. )





	Of Hot Chocolate And Mario Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that comes to my mind every month but I never get to write it. So this month I decided enough was enough and I just had to do it.  
> This is also the first time I finish and post something on this beloved fandom.  
> Please welcome me with open arms :)

    “I’m home!”

    Getting home after a long day of teaching classes to find his family together was one of the best things. Going to his husband first, Derek finds him in the kitchen making hot chocolate.“Hey” he says while coming behind the other man and hugging him.

    Humming, Stiles turns his face to the side so he can kiss his husband, “Welcome back”. When Derek just kisses him again, he just leaves the hot chocolate and turns around, arms going around the older’s shoulders while Derek puts his hands on his hips and pulls him closer. “Missed you today.”

    “I didn’t.” he says making the other pout. Even after all this years he still finds it cute. So he starts kissing his pout until the other can't take it anymore and starts smiling. They are interrupted by a frustrated growl coming from the other room, making him take a step back so he doesn’t get tempted again. “Isn’t a little hot to drink hot chocolate?”

    Turning around again, Stiles answers, ”It’s for Emma”

    “Oh, that time of the month again?” Derek grimaces.

    Chuckling, Stiles finishes the hot chocolate. “She dislikes it more than you do.”

    “Well from what I’ve _experienced_ I must dislike it almost as much as she does. “

    Laughing at his grimacing husband, Stiles gives him a little shove, “Just be happy she isn’t a werewolf. Now go see your daughter.”

    Thanking their past selves for choosing that beautiful human girl to adopt, Derek goes to the living room to find his daughter. She’s sitting on the sofa playing some Mario game, with her hair in a bun on the top of her head and already in her pajamas. “Hey doll.” he says as a greeting, right after she loses her game and the Game Over message appears on the screen.

    “Hey Dad.” she says after releasing a growl for _once again_ losing _all her lives_.

    “Is it really a good idea to be playing that game?” Derek asks amused after seeing the frustration written all over his daughter face.

    “I’m not really sure anymore. But I’m playing by my rules so after losing for the third time I change levels.”

    “And it’s working?”

    “Humm, yes.”

    Peering into the living room, Stiles laughs at his daughter face. “Oh, it’s working wonders. It’s just the third different game she plays since she came back from school. Less than _two_ hours ago.”

    “Dad! Papa is being mean to me!”

    “I know, he’s mean to me too. Make space for me, I’ll give you a magic hug.”

    Emma moves so her Dad can seat behind her. “Dad please I’m not a little kid anymore. You can’t trick me with _magic_ kisses and hugs.”

    “Does that mean you don’t want it?” Derek says, quirking one eyebrow up.

    “Yes please! Give me a hug Dad.”

     So Derek, sitting behind his daughter, hugs her putting his hands on her skin and takes her pain away. Hearing his daughter’s sigh of relief, Derek grimaces when he feels the borrowed pain settle, making him hurt in places he doesn’t have.

    “Two hot chocolates coming to help my lovely family on their time of the month.” says Stiles, one hot chocolate in each hand, making his daughter giggle and his husband scowl.

    “Ha. Ha. So funny Stiles.” he says, but still accepts the offered beverage rather gratefully.

    Sitting beside his family, Stiles waits until they are all relaxed and pleased before clapping his hands and ask, “Who wants to play against me?”

    Twin groans leave the two secret, or not so secret, hot chocolate lovers. “No way Papa. You either don’t let anyone win or you let us win on purpose. You’re no fun.”

    In the end Derek and Emma play together until Stiles sulking gets so strong that Emma calls him ridiculous and lets him play.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little something I wrote.  
> I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
